D-Void
Summary The D-Void is a mysterious dark entity that resides within the shadows of the Dead Universe and is the personification of it. A mass of eyes and black tentacles, this creature seeks to devour the life of entire worlds in order to satiate its hunger, but is unable to leave the Dead Universe without outside help. It is described as an unbelievably powerful being with the capacity to return the spark to a deceased Transformer, control the minds of robotic beings and drain energy from Cybertronians to feed on them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C, possibly higher Name: D-Void Origin: Transformers Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, though likely billions of years Classification: D-Void, The Dead Universe, Deceptigod, Heart of Darkness, The Darkness Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 3 as the Deceptigod, Type 8 by itself), Mind Manipulation, Avatar Creation, (The D-Void controlled an entire army of Decepticons, forcing them to fuse into a mountain-sized monstrous creature), Fusionism, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Death Manipulation (The D-Void can absorb the life force of Cybertronians), Energy Projection, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Immortality (Type 5), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Madness Manipulation (Completely corrupted Galvatron to the point of insanity) Resurrection (Returned Nova Prime his spark, reviving him from the dead), Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Necromancy, Nigh-Omnipresence (The D-Void exists as the entire Dead Universe), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Possession (As the Darkness) Attack Potency: At least Universe level by size alone, likely Low Multiverse level (Should be vastly superior to even the strongest Cybertronians, such as Optimus Prime and Megatron) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (The D-Void is stated to be the personification of the entire Dead Universe, embodying it entirely) Lifting Strength: Class T as the Deceptigod (By sheer size), Universal by itself Striking Strength: Universe Class (By size alone) to Low Multiverse Class (Able to significantly damage Megatron) Durability: Low Multiverse level (Even as the Deceptigod, it was able to tank attacks from Megatron, although it should be noted that the Deceptigod was destroyed by Megatron's most powerful attack. Should be vastly superior to all Cybertronians, including even the most powerful ones such as Shockwave, Nova Prime, and Optimus Prime) Stamina: Limitless (The D-Void is depicted as a completely tireless entity) Range: Several hundreds of meters as the Deceptigod, Universal by itself Intelligence: Below Average. Despite existing as a universal entity, the D-Void cannot speak without the use of the third person, and only wishes to carry out the most basic of functions, such as feeding itself. However, it should be noted that the D-Void is a very manipulative entity. Weaknesses: The Matrix of Leadership. Optimus Prime was able to use the Matrix to completely erase the Dead Universe as well as the D-Void. Gallery File:450px-HoD4 D-Void takes over.jpg|The D-Void fully takes over the body of Nemesis Prime) File:401px-HoD2_Feed_D-Void.jpg|The D-Void corrupting Galvatron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Species Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Corruption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Necromancers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:IDW Publishing Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2